


Saving You

by Passiondriver45



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Mugging, Protective Kara Danvers, Smut, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passiondriver45/pseuds/Passiondriver45
Summary: Kara Danvers sees a woman in dangers and passion ensues
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	1. fear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at it again first time writing violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara sees a woman in dangers

Lena Luthor was walking the streets. She had been stressed out from work. She needed to getaway. She liked looking up to the sky. It was quite late to be out. She had to deal with the jerks who were waiting for her to fail. She was a young businesswoman. She couldn't show any signs of weakness. She didn't know she was being watched. He had been in the shadows. She would be the perfect victim. He thought to himself. He was waiting for the right time to strike. He'd only been doing this for a couple of years. Living on the streets has changed him.

He enjoyed the thrill of stalking prey. He considered himself something like the Nightstalker. He had been a heartless criminal. Seeing the fear in their eyes. Lena was just around the corner when he attacked. He put pull her into an alley. He covered her mouth. muffling her screams. He had a knife to her throat. She felt a single tear slipped from her eyes. Lena felt her life flashing before her eyes. She was in a state of panic. " You scream, I'll cut your throat." He can see the fear in her eyes. She couldn't comprehend it. Apart of her wanted to just give in to the inevitable.

Nothing in life had prepared for her for this. He could practically smell the fear. He would taunt her. She was nothing to him. He pinned her to the wall. She had no room to escape.

He had brought slowly dragged against her throat Kara coming out of the gym from an intense workout. She had on a tank top and gym shorts. She saw a woman in an alley. At first, She couldn't make out what was happening. So she got closer. When She was finally close enough to see. She tackled him to the ground. She can feel the rage building inside her. He rolled over and tried to stab kara. But She rustled away the knife. Once the knife was gone, he had changed tactics. They each got back to their feet.

Each prepared for a fight. He had no clue what he was in for. Kara saw red, her instinct to protect this woman kick in. he hit her with a right hand to the stomach. Which she blocked then She hit him with an uppercut to the face. She manages to land it. She took advantage. She continued to pummel him with lefts and rights. He had a hard time keeping up. He knew his window of opportunity was dwindling.

He had to get the upper hand or he was finished. He tried to block himself but she was stronger. He was getting annoyed. Kara took him away from his prey. He saw his chance when she glances at Lena. He dropped kicked her and She fell. He continued to kick her in the ribs. " Is this how you like it?" " Huh, huh." "She's Mine." Kara thought to herself She's mine. I will be hers and She will be mine, not this predator. She saw the knife and grabbed it. She stabbed him in the foot. He went down and She used to muster up all her strength and anger. He was groaning. Once he hit the ground, She got over him. She continued to stab him. She went over to Lena. Lena was in a state of shock. She saw the whole thing. Kara's tank top was covered in blood. He wasn't dead. Kara took the knife and pocketed.

She changed at that moment. Kara got down to Lena's level. Kara looked into her beautiful green eyes. She felt the pull. They were now connected by this event. She caresses her face. " You're safe, now sweetie." Kara took Lena into her arms. She just held her close. Kara picked Lena up bridal style and carrying to her car. Kara got in the driver's seat. " Take me home." Lena said in a tone almost in a whisper."


	2. monster part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and kara returned to Lena's penthouse. Lena gives Kara a little comfort. Kara tries to help her through her ordeal (cont'd)

As Lena and Kara returned to the penthouse. Lena disregarding her own pain focus on Kara. In the penthouse, Lena went to the bathroom and turn on the bath water for Kara. Kara was behind her, as she got up. Kara wrapped her arms around her.

" I got you, baby." 

Kara can feel Lena's body shake as sobbed racked her. Lena can feel Kara's strong body holding like an anchor. Kara nuzzled her nose in the crooked of her neck. She smelled of cherry blossom. Lena felt her member. They just stood there for a couple of minutes before Lena decided She wanted to see Kara.

" I want to see you, Kara."

Kara let her go. She can immediately see how broken and draught Lena is. Lena can see the inner turmoil Kara is going through. Kara was covered in blood and has tons of little bruises and cuts. She caresses her cheek. Kara leaned into the touch. Lena looked into her eyes with such concern and tenderness. Kara is falling into darkness.

" I need you to take off those bloody clothes."

Kara felt hesitation, she barely knew this woman and now she wants to see her undress. Lena momentarily shut down herself to continue to block the earlier events. She was also a bit curious about Kara.

" I would let you undress by yourself but I'm scared of being alone."

She took Kara's hand and was using her thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. It seems to ease Kara. It was a necessary evil. She was covered in blood, her own and his. 

" I just want to take care, sweetie."

Kara knew she had to get clean. She knew she also disposes of the knife. The way Lena was rubbing her hand was soothing. She was on edge still. She wanted to feel the contact again. She knew she was feeling things for this woman. 

" Turn around and I'll get in the tub."

" Ok, I'm gonna help you get clean and take care of your wounds."

Kara took off her clothes and slowly sunk in the tub. She began to relax a little not completely. She was still was in so much pain. Her body battled and bruise. She wasn't sure how Lena would react to her cock

" You can turn around now, But there's something I should tell you."

" I have a penis."

" That's not a problem for me, you save me."

Lena rolled up her sleeves and grab the washcloth on the edge of the tab. She pours on the scented body wash. She brought the washcloth to Kara's body. She went down her body. She took her time, going her over breast and abs. Seeing the blood in the bath, it hit her but she knew it wasn't time. She can see the extent of the injuries better. They were pretty intense but nothing she couldn't handle. She was gentle.

" What's your name, my prince?"

" Kara."

"and yours"

" Lena."

" Well, it's nice to meet you it's sad under these circumstances."

Lena was finding herself attracted to Kara. Kara enjoyed the feel of her hands. Lena took one of her bloodied hand. She clean carefully and then she took the other. Once Lena was done cleaning Kara, she left the bathroom. She felt a bit safer. She got a towel and clean clothes. She brought her a pair of boxers and a graphic tee. She left the first aid kit in the bedroom. She took the plug out of the tub. Lena got a bit of a look at Kara. It was enough to keep her hook. 

" I need help getting dressed."

" Sure thing, prince."

When Kara got out of the bath. She toweled herself off. Kara had lost most of her strength. Lena helped Kara getting dressed taking her time. Lena led Kara to the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may rewrite this chapter. The next chapter is going to be a continuation of this one. we will see more Lena take care of Kara. I am going to delve deeper into Kara's mindset. After that, I am going to focus on Kara being there for Lena.


	3. tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena continues to take care of Kara but in time She feels a growing attraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try my best and may try again, I may rewrite

Lena lays Kara on her king-size bed carefully. She grabs the first aid kit. Kara's body was protesting in pain. Lena started with her knuckles. She wrapped each of them carefully. Kara just watches in awe at this woman. Lena kissed each knuckle. Lena's lips felt soft on Kara's skin. Kara's body painted with bruises. The purples and blues marked her body. Lena lifted her shirt so she can bandage her ribs. Lena took her time.

She was very tender. Kara can see the concern and affection in her eyes. Kara's ocean blue eyes looking back in so much pain. Seeing Kara in pain broke Lena's heart. Lena moved up Kara's body and tend to the wounds on Kara's face. Kara sigh in contentment

. It felt good to be touched by Lena. It was so achingly gentle. Lena looked over Kara's body. She can tell she worked out. She had beautiful breasts, rock hard abs and a impressive cock. Lena thought Kara was breathtaking beautiful. There was a storm in her eyes. 

Lena touched her hand. Kara watched as Lena headed to the bathroom.

" I'm going to take a shower and then I'm gonna get you some painkillers. "

" Ok, babe. "

" Don't be too long. "

" I won't my Prince. "

Lena headed to the bathroom. Preparing for the shower. She set the shower to the temperature best for her. She saw the cut on her neck. 

She can feel the walls breaking but now not the time. She need to be there for the woman in her bed. She just need to get through this night. She took her time. She couldn't wait to be back with her prince. Lena took her shower, craving the safety of her protector. Each Kara and Lena lost a part of themselves in the attack. after the shower she changed into a teddy lingerie. She return to the bedroom with the pills. Kara's eyes travel Lena's body trail her legs to her supple breasts. Lena had the pills in hand and a glass of water. Lena look down at Kara. Lena looking down at Kara still form, even in her vulnerable state. She was a thing of beauty. She gave Kara the painkillers. She slip into the bed with Kara. Kara began to relax.

Lena lay down on Kara's chest, using her heartbeat to help her sleep. Kara kissed her forehead. Kara took Lena's hand and held over her chest.


	4. monster part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara starts to see a change in herself and try to be there for Lena, slowly began to grow closer. Seeing the beauty in the other just waiting for the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trial run, Gonna see how this go

Kara awoke in Lena's arms. She wasn't ready to get up. So much transpired last night. She watched as Lena's chest rise and fall. Kara moved a strand out of hair Lena's face. Since the incident the mugger she felt change within inside of herself. She studied the features on Lena's face. Kara felt this inner turmoil. She saw the distress on Lena's face. Something was troubling her in sleep. Kara pulled her closer so that Lena was on her chest. When She finally calm down, Kara inch out the bed. She still had trouble walking with her injuries. She looked around the penthouse for any clues to last night. When you look under the sink. She found her bloodied clothes. She wonder why Lena hadn't dispose of them yet. Seeing the blood on the clothes awoke something inside of her that was already brewing. The night before coming back to her. It came back in a session of flashes. 

She had this shadow looming over her and consuming her. The darkness is overwhelming her thoughts. She can feel the darkness as if it was a entity. It was like another untapped part of her. She felt shame and empowerment. She looked herself in the mirror. She was a sight to see. She was covered in bruises and bandages. She felt as if she looked through herself. She didn't recognize the person in the mirror. Who was she from this point on? She colored in bruises. Her thoughts began to take a darker turn. Kara was angry at him. She was furious. She was angry at herself. She return to room to check on Lena. Lena had just woke up ready to attend to her. But Lena looked stricken to Kara. She seemed lost in her thoughts. Lena was split by her own emotions and her duties to Kara.

" Come here, prince."

Lena sat up and Kara walked up to Lena. She stood between Lena's legs. Lena looked into her ocean blue eyes saw something has change. She laid her head on Kara's chest. Kara Lifted Lena's chin up to face her.

" I know you've been through a lot and have been taking care me,"

Kara wanted to say more but fumbled over the words. She was speechless. Kara was between this feeling of anger and pull to the Lena. Lena was hiding her vulnerability but Kara can see it in waves. Lena and Kara separate, each taking space. Lena went into the bathroom to get the supplies for Kara. Kara was out of breath so she laid back down. She found her body want to reacting to Lena. She was hard. Seeing Lena in the teddy with her morning hair. Lena came into the room. But now was not the time. Lena sat next to Kara on the bed.

" You ready to shower?"

" Yes, mind if I join."

" I'll help you stand."

Kara walked to the bathroom with little assistance from Lena. Lena help stripped off her clothes. They each entered the shower. Lena helps Kara shower. Kara relaxed under her touch. Kara observed as Lena lathered her body. Kara was still feeling weak. Kara ended up in a pair of sweatpants and tank tops. Lena wore silk pajamas. Lena was blow-drying her hair. She was due for a video conference in the coming week. Kara was lying in bed and Lena sat next to her. She caresses her face slowly moving her hand until it was underneath Kara's shirt. She was very gentle. She was moving up her hand and then move it down. Lena thought Kara had a sexy mouth. Lena's mind is still fragile. Kara put her hand over the hand that Lena had on her torso. Kara moves the hand she hand on top of Lena up her body slowly inching to her breast, she gazes at her nipples. Kara leans into her touch and then she brought slowly down to her dick. She kept her eyes trained on Lena. 

" Baby, I know you are hurting, Kara says in a controlled tone.

" I have to go."

Lena ran into the bathroom and closed the door. She began to cry. she began to sob uncontrollably. She was shaking. She was at war with herself. She was aroused and fragment. touching Kara awoken feeling inside of her.

Kara was bewildered by Lena's reaction. She heard her inside the bathroom. She wanted to hold her. 

Kara and Lena are both experiencing side effects from the mugging, Kara is now feeling more violent and Lena is more vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may redo

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first version. I thought this was gonna be a one-shot but I guess not. The second chapter is gonna focus on Kara and Lena


End file.
